


The Right Choice

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Action, Drugs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Role Models, Spidey, Superheroes, Teenagers, illegal drug exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illegal drug deal is prevented by a certain friendly neighbourhood hero, and a teen makes a decision that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. I hope you enjoy! :)

Spider-Man spun the man round while simultaneously shooting webs, wrapping him up in a thick cocoon before sticking him to the wall.

He was just in the process of stopping an illegal drug exchange between some shady men, and a bunch of teens in a back alley around one of the poorer parts of New York. He hated it when this happened, kids and other young adults getting mixed up in bad street stuff. There wasn’t much he could do about it other than stop them once it had happened though, and hope that the image of the Amazing Spider-Man (moi), and what he represented, would shine a light for them to follow.

Spidey leapt up, wrapping his legs around another man’s neck, causing him to panic and spin around in shock before Spidey leaned his weight backwards, reaching until his hands touched the ground, and flipped over in a back flip, taking the man with him and slamming him into the ground. He quickly showered him with webbing so that he wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

He’d just been chilling out, hanging upside down on a flag pole, and amusing himself with people’s reactions and observations of him, when he’d noticed the activity going on in the alley across the road. Who was ever that stupid? But really, it saddens him when people have to waste their lives away doing such low things, only achieving taking up others time to stop them (like himself). So instead of being happy watching the little kid who’d been pointing at him and asking random questions - one of which being how he hung upside down without feeling funny - he had to go and deal with them.

Spidey sighed. One of the teens, (not much younger than himself), had decided to pick up a pipe and have a go at him.

Pulling a threatening face, the boy circled around Spidey, practically bouncing on his toes, ready to attack. He swung the pipe with what would have been impressive strength if he’d been up against a normal human, but Spidey just caught it with his hand and wrenched it from the boy’s grip, before shooting several globs of webbing to attach him to the wall behind him. He then shot one to cover his mouth when he started shouting obscenities.

“Now, now, watch your language. I don’t think your parents would be very happy if they heard what you were saying,” Spidey said, with a slightly authoritarian voice laced with a bit of, was it, disappointment?

His spider-sense went off, and he turned around just in time to block a punch to the head from another violent teen, and several more that followed, as the teen seemed to be on a desperate adrenalin rush to take him down. They were no match for Spidey though, as one quick punch to the jaw knocked him out cold - (although he tried to be as gentle as possible) - right before another one jumped on his back and tried to strangle him. He quickly threw him off and webbed both of them up before he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He spun around with lightning speed and slammed the culprit into the wall with an arm over his chest.

The boy gasped in terror, dropping the pipe one of the previous boys had used with a clatter, and started panting in scattered breaths, his eyes wide with horror as he helplessly tried to cower away from Spidey.

“Please! Please, please don’t hurt me please. I’m sorry! Please!” he all out screamed, turning his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Spidey, frightened tears beginning to fall from his blue eyes.

Spidey stopped instantly, mid punch, staring at the boy in front of him who was about thirteen/fourteen years of age, surprised by the reaction. But that moment cost him, as his spider-sense went off, and one last boy who he’d missed came up behind him, slicing his arm with a knife.

Spidey let out a scream, confusing the boy in his grip who hadn’t seen the other behind him, before turning around and webbing the knife away, quickly punching the attacker in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Silence finally filled the alley after the last one was down, apart from Spidey and the boy’s harsh breathing.

“Urgh,” Spidey voiced, as he held his bleeding arm. He really shouldn’t let himself get distracted like that, but it wasn’t the most important matter right now, as his company was still pressed up against the wall, now shaking, with his eyes following Spidey’s every move.

“Uh, hey, I really should keep an eye out, ow,” Spidey said, in his most friendly voice, moving towards the boy.

“Are you going to hurt me?” the boy asked, his voice wavering.

Spidey paused a few feet in front of him. “No, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said, shaking his head.

The boy gave him a look of disbelief. “W-hat, why?” he asked.

Spidey cocked his head in a friendly manner. “Because you said please,” he said, as if it was obvious.

The boy just gasped in shock. “But, but I deserve it. I tried to hurt you and-and was trying to buy drugs,” he said, before looking down and breaking into tears, his whole posture dropping, all previous fear and shaking gone.

Spidey instantly took a few slow steps forward, and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight as he cried. “It’s alright,” he said, “it’s alright.”

They seemed to stand like that for ages before they finally pulled away, the kid wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “You’re bleeding!” he suddenly said.

Spidey felt confused for a second, before looking down at his arm. “Oh right,” he said. He’d completely forgotten about it. “It’s nothing,” he reassured, before looking up to find the boy was no longer in front of him. A noise suddenly sounded from further down the alley, and he turned to find him rummaging through a backpack that had been left there.

“Here,” he said, as he grabbed something from the bag and ran back over to Spidey. “It’s not much, but it’s all I have,” he added, as he began opening up a long bandaid. He reached for Spidey’s arm, but he pulled back.

“No really, I’m fine. It’ll heal in a few hours,” he said, but the boy proceeded.

Grabbing his arm he pulled back the spandex a bit to reveal the cut, before quickly pulling a clean handkerchief from his jean pocket, expressing a look of concentration as he dabbed at the wound.

Spidey hissed as the boy cleaned away the blood and grime, before he pulled out the bandaid from its package, and placed it with extreme care on Spidey’s wound. “There,” he said.  It fit perfectly.

Spidey moved his arm around for a bit, examining it, before responding. “Huh, thanks,” he said, feeling the small, brown object.

“No problem,” the boy replied. “It was my fault you got hurt, soo...”

They both just stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

“Well, would you like me to swing you home?” Spidey suddenly asked, looking at him almost questioningly.

“Why would you do that?” the boy said, looking up at him. “I’m the bad guy aren’t I?” he asked, raising his voice.

“Not necessarily,” Spidey replied calmly, “That’s up to you. It’s your choice. It just depends on whether you really want to be the bad guy or not, and whether you make the right decision. Nothing is set in stone,” he said, watching him.

The boy just looked at Spidey curiously, before creasing his eyebrows. “Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Spidey replied, smiling slightly under the mask.

The boy looked down. “Ok,” he said. “I thought I had to do this to fit in with my friends, and that it was the only way, but I can’t. I can’t do it!” he said, before running back to his bag and violently throwing something out that looked suspiciously much like drugs, then slinging it over his shoulders and walking back towards Spidey, who had a proud smile hidden under the mask.

“No more,” the boy said, before hopping onto Spidey’s back.

Spidey lifted him up to get a better grip. “Good choice,” he said. “So, where to?” he asked, with a lively chirp in his voice.

The boy gave him the address and he took off down the street - making sure to web the drugs that had been thrown away for the police to find - leaving behind a bunch of moaning, webbed up crooks.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who are following this series so far, your support is much appreciated :) I'm going to upload the next one right away :)


End file.
